Shenanigans of a Warbler
by BlainePotterKurtWeasley
Summary: Just a series of chapters about the weird and wonderful things the Warbler's get up to - And what random things they get involved in ( mainly parties!) :) Contains high amounts of Klaine and Niff. Its really just a load of fluff...for now xD. Please enjoy :D
1. Warbler Gala: Movie Night!

"Guy!" Wes shouted over the Warblers, "we need to conclude what we will be doing for The Warbler's Gala!"

"Can we just call it a party?" Nick argued, Wes replied with a scowl.

"This needs to be sorted in this meeting!" Wes said with a the whack of this gavel.

"Okay, throw some ideas at us" David smiled.

"Pool party!"

"Bowling!"

"Breadstix!"

"Holiday!"

"Really? Holiday Jeff?" Blaine laughed.

"Movie night!" Kurt suggested.

"hhhmmmm, you know... that's something we haven't done before," Trent beamed

"Well then, is that decided" Thad smiled, looking across the table to Wes and David for agreement. "Decided" Wes wacked his gavel. "Woooo!" The Warblers cheered.

"Okay, the teachers gave us permission to use this room before hand- so all need to do now is sweet talk Mrs. Raine into giving us the TV" Wes smiled. The English department of Dalton Academy only had one TV. It had to be shared between the other seven classes.

"I'll get to work on that." Thad winked and dismissed himself. "Meeting adjourned." Wes wacked his gavel. "See you all here Friday night" he smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Blaine said excitedly, as he and Kurt were walking out on Dalton. "It will give us an opportunity for some much needed cuddling" Kurt smiled

"Hey guys!" a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Nick and Jeff running after them. "We were wondering if you could give us a lift to the movie thing on Friday " Jeff asked, trying to steady his breathing. "Yeah, sure" Kurt replied. "Cheers mate," Jeff smiled and walked off with Nick. "They are soooo going out" Blaine laughed and Kurt took his hand. "So I won't see you this evening?" Kurt pouted, "I'm afraid not," Blaine pouted back "see you Friday night" and with that Blaine left Kurt with a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright dad, I'm heading off now." Kurt called as he walked down the stairs. "You got everything buddy?" Kurt nodded, holding his keys, phone and coat.

"Be safe Kurt."

"Bye dad," Kurt said leaving the house.

Kurt walked down the porch stairs and got in his car. He turned on the radio and smiled to himself when Lady GaGa started playing. Kurt left early as he knew he had to pick up Blaine and both Jeff and Nick. He wasn't sure what this 'party' was going to entail. Sitting on a wooden floor watching last year's movie could only be so much fun. He was sure he was going to enjoy himself because he was going to be with the Warblers. And Blaine.

Kurt flicked on the brighter car lights as he made the detour into Jeff's estate. Once he had found the house, he got out of the car and knocked on the door. "Hello" Jeff's mum greeted kindly. "Hi I'm Kurt. um, I'm here to pick up Jeff and Nick." Kurt said shyly. "Jeff hunny, your friend is here for you". "Mummmmm!" Jeff groaned in embarrassment as he and Nick twoddled down the stairs. "Okay now, you boys have fun" Mrs. O Sullivan said "but not too much fun she winked. "Mummm!" Jeff groaned again she laughed in response and closed the door. "You two hop in the back, I still have to pick up Blaine." Kurt smiled.

Once they were all in the car Kurt set off driving to his boyfriends house. Kurt could see in the top drivers mirror that Jeff and Nick were subtly holding hand. Kurt smiled to himself. There had been speculation among the Warbler for a while now- whether or not Jeff and Nick were an officially item. Kurt believed they were on the down low- but he was happy for them.

"So, is 'Niff on?" Kurt grinned looking at the boys through his mirror. "What?" Nick asked confused and the reference. "Yours and Jeff's couple name," Kurt answered with a grin. Jeff and Nick both lowered their head. "Please don't say anything, we're not ready to share it yet". Kurt smiled "Of course not". "Thanks man" Nick smiled. "You do know I'm happy for you guys right? and that you guys aren't really being that subtle with your relationship" Kurt laughed.

Kurt turned into Blaine's street and happily skipped up to his door. "Hello Kurt" Mr. Anderson smiled, "Hi sir," Kurt replied. "I told you kid, call me John," he laughed,

"Hey, is that Kurt!" Blaine called from the living room. "Yep," John called to Blaine, "come on in Kurt he shouldn't be a minute."

Kurt entered the house and awkwardly lingered in the hallway. "Hey hun," Blaine beamed as he walked into the hall. "Hi," Kurt smiled brightly and Blaine gently kissed him on the cheek. "You boys don't get too drunk" Mr. Anderson laughed and the boys exited the house. He knew there wouldn't be any alcohol there but it was something Blaine's dad always joked about.

Blaine greeted Jeff and Nick as he got in the car and buckled hid seat-belt.

"Who's ready to ppppaaaarrttaayyy!" David announced and all the boys laughed. "May the Warbler Gala begin!" Wes cheered and everyone rolled their eyes at his quirk, "Drinks and snacks are on the table so help yourself".

"Okay, which movie should we start with" Trent asked, faced with the dilemma. "We have 'One Day', 'The Hunger Games', 'Scary Movie 3' or 'Just go with it'" he informed. "How about we let Kurt chose," Thad suggested "this is his first Warbler Gala". Everyone agreed with the idea. Some more easily than others. "uummm, Just go with it?" Kurt said unsure. "Okay then." Trent smiled and when to insert the Disc in the DVD player.

The movie have started and everyone was getting settled down. A couple of the Warbler's had piled their paper plates high with snacks and were trying to balance it as they lowered themselves to the floor. "Come here," Blaine whispered to Kurt, "Yeah?" he answered, shifting towards Blaine. "I thought you wanted to cuddle." Blaine pouted. Kurt laughed quietly and propped himself between Blaine's legs; Blaine happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pulled him in towards his chest. Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's neck and Blaine started to softly kiss his lips.

Klaine's activities were noticeable from the glow that was given off by the TV screen. "Oh! Kurt and Blaine are getting frisky!" Wes laughed, "Kurt wants to touch Blaine's dickey!" David added, his pitiful attempt at a rhyme gained head shakes for the other Warbler and Kurt and Blaine turned a shade of dark red. "No David, just no." Jeff laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed it :D - It was my first time writing for the Warblers.**

**Please review and leave requested for storylines for further chapters :D**


	2. Lost in a hurricane

_This_ was definitely not how the Warbler's thought tonight was going to end. They all stood in silence as Blaine sobbed, holding Kurt's motionless body; longing for him to regain consciousness.

...Earlier that day...

"Quiet, quiet." the head teacher of Dalton ordered. "We will all be staying here at Dalton tonight." the hall of students erupted into complaint of confusion. "Quiet!" Mr. Grimshaw called and the chatter died down. "We don't want to alarm you, but The health and safety board of education are containing us here until tomorrow morning as we are due a 3rd degree hurricane within the next few hours". The students all looked around at each other in shock.

"Dalton Academy are implementing this as we are not going to risk any of your lives. Now, all students are to report to their common to spend this evening with their form." One of the teachers whispered to Mr. Grimshaw. "We are allowing school club's to go back to their meeting place if they wish. So, the Lacrosse team, the Warblers and the Writing Club etc... you are retreat to your meeting rooms if want. Also there will be about 4 teachers in each department and some on roaming duty but if it gets too dangerous they will be going back to their classes ". Mrs. Cavil stepped forward to speech. "Okay, year 7's exit first then we will dismiss the other years staring from the front row".

The student body of Dalton didn't know what to think. They had just been told only 10 minutes ago that their lives were possibly at risk. "Guys," Wes said, causing the Warblers to shift in their chairs, "you guys up for going back to the rehearsal room?" there was a chorus of 'yeses' then they stood up and exited the hall.

...

"So what are we going to do?" Trent asked as they walked into the rehearsal room. "Well first we're going to establish the safety procedures for this room." Wes said, there were some eye rolls and some understanding nods. The Warbler cared for each other., they were best friends. Everyone in that room was family, whether or not they annoyed you at one point or another.

"I'm scared Blaine," Kurt whispered and Blaine squeezed his hand, "It's going to be okay Kurt," Blaine sympathised "the school are just keeping us here as a precaution. "

"Okay guys," David announced, "we all know that the main safety precaution for a hurricane is to brace yourself over something sturdy... like a table" David smiled. "I heard that another good thing to do is to stand under the door frame, because they never break." Jeff advised, some Warblers chuckled at Jeff's wise words. "and please, nobody is to leave this room, especially not alone." Wes warned. Wes and David were very much the father's of the group. "Well, from last Friday, we still have the TV we commandeered. How about we watch a movie?" Thad suggested. "I've always wanted that to be the last thing I do before I die." Nick joked and Blaine felt Kurt shudder against him. "We're not going to die, Nick." Blaine said.

"Are you boys okay in here?" Mr. Carrie's voice came from door way, "Yeah, Sir" Thad answered. "Okay guys, I'll be 'round to check on you later" he smiled then walked off. The Warblers then all crowded 'round the TV to look at the DVD collection.

...

The teachers had informed the students that their parents had been told what was going on, but some Warbler's wanted to ring their parents themselves to make sure they were ok. A little later on all the Warbler were happily sitting on the sofa's watching a movie. They had a couple gusts of wind that shaken the chandelier that was in the room, but something too strong...yet. Kurt really needed to go to the bathroom. He set patiently thought the opening trailer and the start of the movie but he just couldn't wait any longer! He quietly got up and crept to the door, holding his breath as he opened it slowly then guided the door closed.

The reason Kurt was being so sneaky was that he didn't _really_ want anyone going to the toilet's with him. I mean, let's face it. It was awkward. The school had been told the hurricane was due to strike 'til around 7pm, so in Kurt's view, he had a good 45 minutes to take a toilet trip- and it honestly wasn't going to take_ that_ long. He tried to walk calmly down the series of hallway, and quick stepped pasted the occupied class rooms.

The other students in Dalton had found various ways to entertain themselves- some reading books, playing card games, playing 'Hangman' on the white boards and Mr. Laden's class were thankful that he was letting them watch YouTube videos off his computer. _Kurt_ was thankful that he had found the nearest toilets that were opposite the maths department.

...

"Oh my god!" Blaine laughed, "did you just see that!" he said, trying to breathe through his laugher. He turned on his side, waiting for Kurt to answer. "Kurt?" Blaine said. "You okay Blaine?" Nick called form the other side of the room. "uumm I don't think Kurt's here" Blaine said, starting to get panicked. Jeff got up to turn on the lights, and just as Blaine said- there was no sign of Kurt.

...

Kurt was just about to leave the toilets when a strong gust of window broke the window and he heard shouting coming from the classes. "shit..." Kurt shuddering. This is happening. This was really happening! Kurt had been terrified of even the smallest hurricanes seen his auntie Hayley died in one. Kurt hurried himself out of the bathroom and started running down the hallway when suddenly the lights went out, followed by more screaming. Kurt had lost his bearings. Some days Dalton was hard enough to navigate yourself 'round - never mind in pitch dark blackness. He felt the tears starting to roll down his cheek. With- out stretched arms he made his way to the nearest wall and curled himself up. He cried as he heard bangs, crashes, shatters and screams - knowing he was alone.

...

"Everyone find their way to a table!" David shouted. "It would help if we could see," Jeff muttered.

"but Kurt!" Blaine called, "No Blaine!" Thad said apologetically "you need to get yourself safe." "There is _no way_ I'm leaving him lost, scared and alone somewhere in this damn school!" Blaine cried and blast of wind exploded itself through the wall causing the Warblers to screaming and grip onto whatever they were holding. Blaine used the light on his phone to guide himself to the door. "No Blaine!" David's fierce voice shouted, "we are not loosing you" he pleaded. The windows started to shatter and he quickly found his way to a table and crawled under it. He started to sob knowing his boyfriend was out there.

...

Kurt hissed in pain as parts on the ceiling started to fall down on him. "Blaine," he whimpered, just wanting to hear his boyfriends calming voice. He curled himself in a ball trying to breathe steady.

... 5 hours later...

The hurricane was starting to die down , and it felt like the own school fell silent. "Blaine?" Jeff whispered scooting over to him, Blaine look up with red eyes. Jeff started to rub his back. "I" gasp, "want" gasp, "Kurt." Blaine heaved. Jeff frown in empathy. He didn't know what he would do if it was Nick who was out there. "Okay guys," Jeff announced, standing up. "we are going to spilt up to find Kurt." the Warbler's through looks at each other. "Come on guys! Kurt's been out there for hours!" Blaine shouted.

"Okay," Thad started, "Jeff, Nick you take the English department and the science block. Wes, David you go to languages and ICT. Trent, you take maths and Blaine and I will cover the rest." They all nodded and started to head off. There was just enough light for them to carefully step over the debris and made their way out of the room. "Blaine don't worry, there are enough of us to cover the whole school, we should find him in at least half an hour." Thad said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Anything could have happened to him," Blaine sobbed "he, he could be dead" Blaine whispered lowering his head. "Hey, don't think like that," Thad told him "come on, we're not going to find him standing here." and with that they set off on their search.

...

"Over here!" Thad called and Blaine dashed to him. They looked down at what looked like a body inundated in rubble. "Kurt?" Blaine questioned and started carefully moving pieces of bricks, dust and glass from the body. "Oh, Kurt!" Blaine cried as he started to see his boyfriend's face appearing. Blaine could just about see that Kurt's body was bruised and cut through the tears. Thad sent a quick text to the Warblers: _'found Kurt. We're in the link corridor'._ Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and started smoothing patting his hair. "Hunny, can you hear me?" Blaine pleaded.

...

Jeff's phone buzzed. "What was that," Nick asked. "Text from Thad, they found Kurt" Jeff smiled. "That's great!" Nick smiled back and Jeff took his hand. "When I was talking to Blaine before, and I saw how distort he was it maybe me think. Nick, I don't know what I would have done if that was you out there." Jeff started to sob- understandingly still overwhelmed with today's events. Nick gently kissed Jeff. "You're never going to lose me," Nick smiled "now come on. We need to see if Kurt okay." Jeff and Nick started to make their way back to the link corridor.

...

Slowly, the Warbler started to rejoin Blaine and Thad. Blaine was getting increasing panicked. Yes, Kurt had a pulse but he wasn't responding to Blaine's questions. "Kurt, I love you- I'm so sorry." Blaine cried as he quietly rocked Kurt in his lap. Blaine was consumed with guilt for not going after Kurt at the start of the hurricane. The Warbler's looked on apologetically, stilled scared. Kurt was like a brother to them all. A brother that gave them clothing advice and would listen to their problem. They love him deeply. And here they were- not knowing when they were going to hear his beautiful soprano voice again. They didn't even want to begin thinking how Blaine was feeling.

_This_ was definitely not how the Warbler's thought tonight was going to end. They all stood in silence as Blaine sobbed, holding Kurt's motionless body; longing for him to regain consciousness.

**Hope you enjoyed it :D This one was fun writing :) ...and I worked really hard :P- Should I carry this story line on? **

**Please review!**


	3. Lost in a hurricane: Part 2

"Kurt. Kurt, _please,_" Blaine pleaded, slowing stoking Kurt's hair. He looked back at the warblers. Just managing to see them through his tear glazed eyes. "Get a teacher!" Blaine almost screamed, and the warblers fumbled, trying split up. "We'll be back soon." Wes assured, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "See, Kurt-" Blaine smiled, "the warblers are getting help it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Blaine knew Kurt couldn't hear him, but he was so desperate- he took Kurt's hand in his and soothed it with his thumb.

...

The Warblers ran and slid through the series of corridors, desperate to find a teacher. "Sir, sir!" Niff panted, Mr Whitehall turned to look at the boys confused. "Its- Kurt-he's" Niff swallowed thickly "hurt". "What do you mean?" Mr Whitehall asked worriedly. "Some material from the ceiling fell on him during the hurricane." Jeff answered- "we don't know how long he has been there for." Thad added.

"Well is anyone with him now?!" Mr Whitehall asked, panicking.

"Yes, Blaine sir."

"Show me where he is."

...

"Blaine! we found Mr Whitehall!" David called. "Let me see him," Mr Whitehall said. Blaine was reluctant to move away from Kurt- but shifted his body to let the teacher see. Mr Whitehall's eyed widen in shock- not expecting to see what he saw. "Right, one of you boys call an ambulance!" the teacher order. "On it." Wes confirmed. Blaine pulled out his phone to compose a text and tried to type with his shaking hands.

_Hi burt, kurt is goin to hospital he hurt in the huricane. Im soo scared._

_-Blaine _

SENT

...

Blaine had sat holding Kurt's hand throughout the ambulance ride. The warblers were crowding the waiting room. Some supporting each other, other worryingly pacing. In the ward Blaine and Burt sat at Kurt's bed. Burt with his head in his hands and Blaine holding Kurt's hand in both of his. They knew that Kurt was starting to come 'round. He had squeezed Blaine's hand a couple of times and occasionally tossed his head. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered pleadingly, "I want Blaine..." he sobbed. Burt looked up at his son and Blaine leaped out of his chair.

"Kurt! I'm here, I'm here Kurt!". Blaine beamed, relief washing over him. "No no no no no no!" Kurt tossed, then winced in pain. Blaine frowned; Burt quickly left the room to inform a doctor. They came walking in- continuing their conversation. "So you say Kurt has started talking?" Burt nodded franticly. "Hello Kurt," the doctor smiled using a light voice. He pulled back Kurt's eyelids and shun a small torch into his eyes. The doctor was happy when he saw that the pupils responded. "Everything seems to be steady." the doctor smiled, "I will send someone in here to dress the wounds." he said turning to leave the room. Kurt started to sob quickly. He slowly opened his eyes to the blinding glare of the hospital room, he could make out two blurry figures next to him. "Hey buddy," Burt smiled, smoothing Kurt's hair "you had us all scared." Kurt slowly trying to sit up, but hissed and collapsed back on the bed. He looked at his hand then followed the arm towards a face. He looked up a Blaine who was smiling at him. "Blaine?" Kurt asked confused- blinking a couple of times. "Yes sweetheart it's me." Blaine smiled.

A nurse walked in pushing a tray. It held disinfectant, cotton wool, cotton dressings and a pot of water. "Hello Mr Hummel," he greeted, looking down at Kurt "I'm just going to clean up your wounds, try and relax. The nurse put some surgical sprit on the cotton wool and started dapping it on the visible cuts and gashes. He hissed fiercely at the sensation. It was a hot stinging feel; he gripped tightly to Blaine's hand. "It's almost over," Blaine assured, whispering into Kurt's ear. Once the process was over, the nurse started to gently dress the cleaned cuts. "Okay Kurt, if you are showing go progress you could possibly be realised tomorrow morning." he smiled and tidied the tray before pushing it out. "Here that Kurt!" Burt beamed, you could go home tomorrow. "Dad, are you okay?" he asked- Burt looked confused at him "the hurricane," Kurt added. Bur1 smiled and nodded. "Yep buddy," he assured, "there's a few broken cupboards and windows at home, nothing that can't be fixed." he smiled. Kurt turned to talk to Blaine but here could speak, Blaine blurted out all his thoughts. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry! I should have been with you! I'm so sorry that I didn't go after you!" Blaine cried. Kurt was still too tired to fully comprehend what Blaine was saying. Kurt pulled him down by his t- shirt and kissed Blaine on the fore head. "I love you so much Kurt, I was so scared." Blaine said and kissed him back.

The hours slowly passed and as the day was coming to an end- the warblers had said goodbye to Kurt and wished him well. Burt was sitting at Kurt's bed side, watching the TV that was in the ward- while Blaine sat at the other side, quietly singing to Kurt. "Thank you for contacting me Blaine," Burt said "even though I could barely make out the text." he chuckled.

"Please don't be mad at me," Blaine sighed "Where did this come from?" Burt asked. "...For not going after Kurt." he said shamefully. "It's not your fault that Kurt was in _that_ place at _that_ time." Burt said understandingly.

"-But if I had went afte-"

"No," Burt interjected, "It would have ended up with both of you in hospital..." Burt looked over at Kurt who was quickly snoring; and smiled. Kurt looked so peaceful. The events of the last two day finally catching up with him- along with the pain killer given by the doctors. Burt looked at Blaine who was gently kissing Kurt's knuckles, and smiled to himself. He was thankful that he had Blaine. That was the last thing he could remember thinking before he drifted into sleep.

...

Burt was signing the discard forms. Kurt couldn't wait to get home. Blaine had took Kurt into the ward toilets to help him change. He was careful and he gently lifted the hospital gown over Kurt's body, paying extra attention to the dressing. Kurt winced as the gown dragged along his back and Blaine looked to see the still fresh bruises covering his pale skin and frowned. He continued to help Kurt get his Dalton uniform back on and they exited the toilets, Kurt clinging on to Blaine's arm.

Burt lead them out to the car and once everyone was safely in Burt started driving home.

...

Burt helped Kurt into the house. "Blaine, would you take him up to his room and I'll make him a warm drink." Blaine nodded and linked his arm through Kurt's. Kurt's room looked fairly normal expect from the massive crack that ran through the window in his room. Blaine helped Kurt get settled in bed. Plumping his pillows and tucking the blanket in around him. Not much longer Burt came walking up the chairs with a mug of hot chocolate. He slowly handed it to Kurt, making sure he had a firm grip on it. "Can Blaine stay up he with me?" he asked. Burt winked and smiled in replied and left the room- but leaving the door open. "How are you feeling?" Blaine smiled, moving the hair off Kurt's fore head. "A bit better now that I'm home... and with you" he smiled. "I was so scared, I missed you so much Blaine." Kurt said, tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's "I love you so much" he said and left a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lip. "Now, how about we watch a movie?" he smiled. "Moulin Rouge?" Kurt suggested. "Sure," Blaine left Kurt with another kiss and went to out the disc in the DVD player.

So... what did you think? - Hope you enjoyed it :) feel free to leave prompts.


	4. Drunk with the Warbler's

**Thank you for the follows! :) - Hope I satisfy you with this chapter (just the Warbler's pissing about a party) :P (apologises in advance for any mistakes :P )**

Wes walked across the room to the front door. "Hi guys!" he greeted Blaine and Nick "come on in and drop your bags anywhere." he smiled.

Wes was having a sleepover at his house and had invited all the Warblers. It was to celebrate the end of this terms exams. After a couple of minutes the other Warblers started to trail in. Dropping their bags and heading towards the sofa.

"My mum has left some drinks and snacks in the kitchen." Wes smiled sweetly and most of the boys practically sprinted to get food. Wes wondered how anyone could always be that hungry- and laughed to himself. "Hey Nick, why is Jeff wearing that awful shirt?" Blaine laughed. Nick blushed "I gave him a hickey." Nick smirked and Blaine high fived him. Blaine was proud that Jeff and Nick had finally told the Warblers that they were dating. They both chuckled as they looked over at Jeff who was adjusting his collar.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?!" Wes called and everyone cheered in response. Wes entered the living room holding a stack of plastic cups and a couple of bottles of alcohol. "Never have I ever!" David called and earned cheers from the rest of the boys. They arranged themselves in a circle and Wes filled the cup and passed them around. Kurt was a bit reluctant about drinking, but he the Warbler's and reckoned he should just have some fun. "Wes would like to go first?" Thad winked "I would love to." Wes laughed.

"Okay, never have I ever done drugs." Wes said seriously. "Well, of course you haven't!" Nick laughed; none of the boys drunk to this. "Right," Jeff said, who was next in the circle "never have I ever has sex on a table." The warblers rolled their eyes when David drunk but looked on in shock when Trent did. "Forget about tables man! we thought you were a virgin?!" Blaine exclaimed "Nope," Trent smirked. "Never have I ever kissed a boy." David said- Kurt, Nick, Blaine and Jeff happily drunk to this- proud to love their partners. Blaine leant over and Kissed Kurt on the cheek, Kurt blushing in response. "We didn't need proof." Thad laughed. "Never have I ever got a solo in the Warbler's," Jeff said with a mock frown, "It's okay babe," Nick laughed. "Blaine, I think you'll have to drink the whole bottle to that!" Wes laughed.

The game went on quite happily, they had been 'round the circle at least twice and all the boys were getting increasing drunk. Some more than others. Who would have though Wes was a stripper drunk? They were now scattered about the living room watching 'scary movie' though some boys were in the kitchen laughing and eating. Kurt was nuzzled into Blaine on the sofa and was gently kissing his neck. "hmmmmm" Blaine hummed, pulling Kurt close to him. Jeff was sitting in Nick's lap watching the movie and most of the other boys were in the kitchen messing about and experimenting with mixers. Davis had declared that the first of them to fall asleep would get a 'tattoo' of course that meant a sharpie pen to the face so all the boys were trying not to give in tonight.

"Anyone fancy playing truth or dare?" Thad asked, smiling wickedly. "YYEEAAHHHH! I haven't played that in ages!" Jeff beamed. The boys entered the kitchen to join everyone else. "We're playing truth or dare!" Thad smiled. "Isn't that a bit childish?" Trent said. "Come on it's fun!" Thad argued. They agreed and the boys put down their cups ready to start the game- expect from Trent who refused. The rest of the Warblers knew he was still touchy about what happened the last time they played the game. It had been Trent's birthday and the boy's were 'round his house for a party. Let's just say it started out with them playing truth or dare and ended with Trent waking up naked on the porch. "Okay here are the rules..." David slurred "you can have forfeits, if you forfeit more than twice you have to drink." David grinned.

"I'll go first!", "Okay..ummm.. David! truth or dare?" Jeff grinned. "Dare," David answered confidently. "I dare you to lick the kitchen floor." Jeff laughed and someone of the other boys gave a horrified look. "I'm up for this!" David shouted and preceded to kneel on the tiles and swipe his tongue around the cold floor. Kurt and Nick gagged at the sight and Jeff clapped- shocked that David actually did it. "Okay Kurt, truth or dare?" David said. "uummmm... dare?" Kurt answered- regretting the decision already. "Give Blaine a hand job." David said in hysterics shortly followed by the rest of the Warblers. "WHAT! NO!" Kurt shouted embarrassed and saw that Blaine was bright red next to him. "Forfeit?" David asked; Kurt nodded. "Make out with Blaine!" He laughed, the rest of the Warbler's joined in and some mockingly patted Kurt back.

"Why do you want to see this?" Blaine questioned. "It there something you're not telling us Dave?" Wes laughed. "Can I just have a truth?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, are you a virgin?". "Yes..." Kurt mumbled looking any where expect at the Warbler's. Blaine gently squeezed his hand.

...

Later that evening, or should we say early morning - the boys had retreated to the living room. They settled down with their alcohol and started watching another movie. Blaine was leaning against Kurt's chest on the sofa. "Is it too late to take you up on the make out option?" Blaine whispered with a smile. Kurt lightly chuckled and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He reacted eagerly swiping his tongue against Kurt's lips. Kurt slowly parted them, letting Blaine slide his tongue against his. Kurt would never tire of this. It felt amazing. Blaine tasted AMAZING. Kurt gently slid down , allowing Blaine to move above him. He leant down and started sucking on Kurt's neck- gently nipping then licking to sooth it. They were happy the Warbler's won't be able to see them. They feel asleep in each other's arms.

...

In the morning the warbler's stood around a sleeping David and admired their handy work. Unfortunately David become a victim of his own ploy. They had given him the classic moustache along with a cock covering his whole cheek. They couldn't help but laugh. I was just as funny looking at it of the 100th time. "Has anyone seen Thad?" Kurt asked. The warbler's looked around not realising he was gone. "Where ever he's gone I'm sure he's find his way back to us." Nick laughed. "I'm going to go have a look." Kurt said- he was also curious to take a look around Wes's house. He walked pass the open bathroom door and saw a foot from how much it was open. He slowing pushed it to the wall- then tried to contain his laughter. Lying on the bathroom floor with their head in the towel bowl was no other than Thad. Obviously the hangover had hit him hard. Kurt walked back to the stair well. "Guys you have to look at this!" Kurt called; the boys gave him a confused look but trailed up the stairs to meet him. There were gasps of breath followed by laugher as they saw Thad in the compromising position. "aww this is going on facebook." Jeff laughed.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed :D - I went to the weird side of my brain xD **

**Sorry it's shorter than the previous chapters, but this week has been so hectic for me. **


	5. What the hell is a HufflePuff!

**NOTE: If you don't know who the 'Slender Man' is then for further notice (for this chapter) google him :P - any way Happy Reading! and sorry for any mistakes **

The 31st of October was quickly approaching and Dalton Academy was in full Halloween spirit. There were mini pumpkins in each classroom and they were selling Halloween themed meals in the canteen. The whole of Dalton was eagerly waiting for tomorrow night to arrive- and maybe none more than Dalton's Warblers.

A bang echoed though the Warbler rehearsal room as Wes whacked his gavel. "Okay boys," he announced "it was hard getting my mum to agree, after last time." Wes glared at Trent and David who were trying to suppress their laughter "but, my mum's given us the house for the party". The boys cheered and fist bumped each other. "But there is one rule!" Wes called "there will be no alcohol this time." Some of the Warbler laughed, the others looks at him as if he had just a puppy. "Wwwwhhhatttt!" Jeff said in disbelief. "Let it go Jeff." Blaine said. "I'm on that school trip tomorrow to St Catherine's national park- so the next time I'll see you is tomorrow night." Wes said "Don't miss us too much" Thad winked. "I don't think that's possible," Wes mocked. Then the bell ringed and Wes whacked his gavel "Warbler's dismissed."

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked down the corridor, swinging their arms between them. "It's a secret." Kurt grinned "Tease," Blaine shook his head.

...

*knock knock* "That's probably Blaine," Kurt shouted down to his dad. "Okay, I'll let him in." Kurt was upstairs putting the final touches on his costume. Fixing the collar of his robe and lining the end of his scar, he swaggered down the stair to greet Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened as he looked Kurt up and down. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Kurt shouted and Blaine laughed in response. Kurt had his hair styled upwards and was wearing skin tight jeans. Kurt looked hot.

"Notice the HufflePuff robe" Kurt smiled. "What the hell is a HufflePuff!" Blaine laughed. "I'm sure I can_ find _the answer to that!" they both howled together. "I don't get you kids." Burt said shaking his head and leaving the room. "I like your costume to by the way." Kurt smiled looking at Blaine. Blaine was wearing his old Warbler's uniform from a couple of years ago. It didn't fit him probably, not that it mattered- he had ripped holes in it and covered it with fake blood. He was a 'Warbler Zombie'. "Very creative..." Kurt mocked. "Well, I think you'll find, Harry Potter is a much more popular Halloween costume idea!" Blaine raised his eyebrow. "I thought you'd admire me supporting your Harry Potter addition." Kurt pouted. "I do... look you sexy." Blaine whispered making Kurt blush. "and I don't have an addiction." Blaine said then kissed Kurt in the cheek. "Now, come on or we're going to be late". "Bye dad!" Kurt shouted as he left the house."

...

As Kurt and Blaine pulled into Wes's drive, they were stunned to see Wes's family had gone all out. Their house was covered in orange lights and they had put the typical Halloween statues outside the door along with the compulsory pumpkin. "Wow," Kurt said stunned "wow indeed." Blaine agreed.

As they entered Wes's house they took a minute to figure put who everyone was. Blaine was not impressed to see that someone else had come as, the obviously popular, 'Warbler Zombie'. "How did Trent even think of that!" Blaine had complained to Kurt. Nick insisted that they play classic Halloween music instead of pop. they had lots of food of all sorts- including finger food and sweets, and because Wes lived in a small private estate they didn't have to worry about leaving sweets out for 'trick or treaters'.

Something caught Blaine's eye in the garden door and he had to do a double take it was two people dressed up as the 'slender man'. They slipped their mask up and Blaine noticed that it was David and Thad. David put a finger to his lips in a 'shhhh' motion. Blaine laughed as they proceeded to slowly slid the walk and over dramatically creep in. They pointed around for Blaine to chose someone. Blaine winked over to Jeff. The boys nodded and slowly started to close in on Jeff from behind. "then he gets ya!" David shouted and they both grabbed Jeff by the arms and he screamed as he turned and saw two slender men either side of him. "Holy fuck!" he breathed as all the other Warblers started to laugh. " I'm sorry buddy," Thad laughed.

...

Half the boys were party-ing in the living room while the usual crowd (David, Nick and Trent) were eating in the kitchen. "I love your costumes." Jeff said to Wes and Thad as he was dancing. Wes and Thad had arranged to come as shaggy and Scooby doo. "Yeah, honestly they're amazing." Kurt laughed in delight. "You know what I've really wanted to do on Halloween?" Blaine asked "Fuck Kurt," Nick laughed as he entered the room. Blaine ignored him and carried on. "I've always wanted to sing to 'trick or treaters'. "We should do it!" Wes shouted enthusiastically. "Really?" Blaine asked hopeful "Yeah!" "Come on Warblers!" Wes called to the group in the kitchen "We're going busking!"

They grabbed all the necessary equipment and headed outside.

"Blaine," Nick sprinted to catch up with him. "Can I ask you something kind of personal?". "umm okayyyy..." Blaine answered. Nick looked to the ground nervously before speaking. "How far have you been with Kurt?" Blaine looked back in shock. "ummm, have you gone all the way?" Nick clarified shyly. "No, why?". "I just don't know how fast Jeff and I should be moving... we've got up to blow-" "Well," Blaine loudly interrupted. "Talk to Jeff, he how he feels." Blaine said clearly. "Kurt and I discuss things all the time." he said reassuringly. "What you guys talking about?" Kurt asked as he walked over "Nothing," Blaine shrugged "come on let's join the rest."

...

The boys were standing just down the road from Wes's estate, opposite and row of houses. The Warbler had decided that they would sing and dance to 'Thriller'. "Okay on three," David signalled three with his hand as they began.

'It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurkin'in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller at night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah'

Towards the end of the song they had drawn quite an audience- the neighbour children and parents were swaying along to the song. When it ended there was an eruption of cheers and clapping from the crowd. "Happy Halloween!"Trent shouted.

...

While the other boys were eating in the kitchen, Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff had retired to the living room to watch 'Paranormal activity. Jeff was sitting between Nick's legs and Nicks was gently running his fingers through Jeff's white chocolate hair. "This is so fake," Jeff chuckled "I know," Nick laughed as well- massaging Jeff's scalp. "Can I talk to you later about something?" "Sure hunny," Jeff replied and Nick kissed him on the head.

"What were you and Nick talking about earlier?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Blaine looked off to the side. " I know when your ling Mr Anderson." Blaine laughed. "I think it's kind of confidential..." Kurt given him a look. He never liked feeling left. "I'm sorry, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine laughed "I guess there's something's I can't tell you."

"It was about Jeff wasn't it?" Kurt questioned, Blaine bit his lip. "Well, I can tell it was, so I'll respect you guys conversation."Thank you darling," Blaine giggled, he took Kurt's hands and started quietly playing with his fingers. "Do you honestly find my wizard costume sexy?". "hmmm hhmmm" Blaine answered. "I might have to dress up for you more often."

**Songs mentioned: Thriller- Michael Jackson **

**- Well, I hope you enjoined that, I felt sort of Halloween inspired today, though I don't know why xD**

**Any AVPM fans out there- I hope this satisfied you **

**I also hope Klaine and Niff shippers were a fan of this chapter :) - Please Review! :)**


	6. Candy Floss and Rollercoasters

"Looking out a dirty old window.  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by.  
I sit here alone and I wonder why.

Friday night and everyone's moving.  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing.  
Heading down, I search for the beat in this dirty town.

Down town the young ones are going.  
Down town the young ones are growing.

We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids in America.  
Everybody live for the music-go-round."

The Warbler's sang loud, pumping there fist in the air and doing little jigs in their seats. Having been sitting in their people carrier for a good hour the excitement was building in them as they watched the lights wiz past them. They were starting to see some fair rides in the distance and were beginning to hear the blasting music.

"I actually can't wait!" David almost squealed, bouncing in his seat. "What did you give him this morning?" Thad asked, turning to Wes. "Shut up!" David laughed "I just love the fair!" "Same," Kurt said in agreement. "Does anyone else feel that with fair's, as soon as you walk in you-" "you have fun!" Nick interrupted. "_you sort of_ get lost in the whole experience.." Trent finished. "Wow Trent, that sounded sooo romantic." Jeff said, with a mocking face as if he had just seen the cutest puppy ever. Nick playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey!" Jeff laughed.

"See that over there?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. "I want to go on that ride." Blaine said in amazement. He was pointing to what looked like quite a big ghost train. "You want me to go on it with you?" Kurt questioned. "YEAH!" Blaine beamed "I love ghost trains! and it will be more fun with a friend." Blaine giggled. "I. CAN. !" David exclaimed excitedly and Thad rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what did you give this kid!" they all laughed. Thad, who was driving, starting to pull into the fairground's car park. "Yes! nice, easy spot." Not a second after had he turned the engine off, had the Warbler's jumped out the mini bus.

They walked together towards the fair. As soon as they had officially entered the grounds they could hear the typical fair ground music blasting through their heads- but this only made them more excited. "I say we start small then work up to the real shit!" Jeff said. "Okay," Thad said in agreement "let's try the 'hock a duck'!" "I've always loved that game." Kurt smiled. "I remember when I came to the fair with my mother she'd always try and win me one of those little toys." Kurt smiled fondly at the memory. "I could try and win you a toy," Blaine said "if you'd like." "I'd love that." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

That's another thing, the overall fair was quite dark- apart from the glow from a couple of lights that were on each ride and stool. Also the fair was so busy and crowded that no one bated an eyelash at them. Blaine and Kurt, and Nick and Jeff felt strangely comfortable holding hands here. Though the warbler's, protective as they were still kept an eye on the two couples.

Blaine handed one dollar to the girl behind the counter and she gave Blaine a hook. "Wish me luck" Blaine laughed. He lowered the hook in the water hoping to grab a duck. When he got one he took it off the hook and handed it the girl. "Well done," she smiled "it's number 21. That means you can pick something from the top." "What would you like sweetie?" Blaine asked Kurt. "uuummmmm, could I have that one please?" Kurt asked the lady "Sure thing," she smiled. She gave the toy to Kurt then walked away to serve someone else. "This is you." Kurt smiled adorably. He handed the toy to Blaine. It was a white puppy with big black eyes holding a heart. It was very similar to what Blaine had given Kurt on their first valentine's day together. "You don't have to." Blaine reassured. "I want you to have it." Kurt said, forcing it into Blaine hand then kissed him on the cheek. "Why thank you Mr Hummel." Blaine laughed.

"Well, if you two are finished," Wes laughed "David is practically in hysterics to go on the tea cups." "I am not!" David laughed. "Come on, let's go." Thad said.

After about 5 times of the tea cups, they realised that the fair was close to closing. Before they had to set off on the drive back he boys decided to try The Ultimate Big Dipper. "This is going to be awesome!" Trent shouted, the boys all nodded. "Kurt and I are going on the ghost train." Blaine smiled "Okay, be careful." Nick said. "Come on," Blaine beamed, grabbing Kurt's hand. "You are so childish sometimes." Kurt giggled "Not as bad as David," Blaine laughed. As they approached the ghost train they saw one cart free. They raced to get it. The man soon walked up all of the cart and collected a dollar from everyone. He then went back to his box and started the ride. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and he squeezed it. They slowly moved through the black entrance into the darkness. It was very cold and very quite. Then suddenly as they turned the corner everything came to life. Then were different monsters popping up everywhere. Blaine and Kurt were screaming and laughing with enjoyment. "The camera coming up soon," Blaine whispered. "Ahhhh!" Kurt screamed as something touched his side. Blaine cupped Kurt cheek and brought him into a gently kiss. Kurt sat frozen, taking off guard by the gesture, but soon relaxed and moved closer to Blaine. Blaine pulled away after a couple of seconds. The ride continued and before they knew it the descended very quickly "wooahhhhhh! everyone shouted in canon as they felt the drop, the train then made a sharp turn and they were back outside. The man working on the ride came 'round and unlocked everyone's cart. Blaine practically dragged Kurt out and they ran to the photo collection stall. "Hi sir," greeted the worker. "Can I had number 1938 in a photo frame and a key ring please?" Blaine asked . "Sure."

"Thank you," Blaine said once they were made.

_From Wes: We are waiting for you in the same place._

_To Wes: Thanks, be with you in a minute._

"This is for you," Blaine smiled passing the photo frame to Kurt and they were walking back to the group. Kurt laughed at the photo of Blaine and himself kissing while some people a couple of carts behind them were captured in a screaming face. They reached the rest of the Warbler and they were all talking about how amazing the ride was. "You guys have fun?" Wes asked "Yeah, but it wasn't as scary as last year." Blaine said "Oh you got a photo!" David shouted "Let's see!"- "awwww" Thad said "Maybe you had a bit _too_ much fun." Trent laughed. "Okay we got to get back to the bus, or we'll be home too late." the boys groaned but preceded to walk out of the grounds. It was only when they got into the car park that they realised just _how_ loud it had been inside there. "I actually feel quite tired now," Kurt yawned, "You can sleep on the bus," Blaine said.

"Everyone hop in," Thad rallied them. Once everyone was in Thad put the radio on and they headed onto the road. Jeff and Nick was quietly kissing in the back. Jeff cupping Nicks face, and Nick slowly tracing his finger tips up and down Jeff's arms. Kurt had taken Blaine's arm and put it around him. He snuggled in close as Blaine held him tight- breathing in Blaine's scent and listening to the music. Blaine head resting against his. Thad and Wes were in the front talking about what to get their girlfriends for Christmas- and Trent and David were playing angry birds on multiplayer. It was going to be a peaceful drive home.

**I'm not so sure about this one, but I hope you enjoyed it. I was inspired to write it because the annual fair has just left, here in Jersey channel Islands (where I live :P)**


End file.
